Shade The Bunny
"Also watch out of that bunny. I am not talking about Bonnie but that gray bunny… she is one of the new ones. It is for a replacement for the new Bonnie unless it breaks completely. It's pretty…creepy.. It twitches some times and has a rotting smell. Its like something is in it. Also you will see her down the hallway and in the vents. I can't remember her name. But anyways, have a good night and be safe!" Phone Guy telling you about Shade after the day the Five Children were murdered 2 Shade is a toy animatronic from FNAF 2. She never had a use and was a child who was killed in the murders. She was an extra child when she found the children dead and the Purple Man killed her along with suffering the same fate as the rest. Appearance 1 She can be seen in Parts/Service. She looks the same but she has a rip across her left eye and rip across her chest area. Appearance 2 She is a gray bunny with a silver underbelly,paws,and ear tips along with emerald green eyes. Though unlike the toy animatronics she has fur and doesn't have rosy cheeks. Appearance 3 Her appearance is the same as Springtrap's. She is torn up,has a missing eye with bandages over her where her eye used to be,half of her ear is missing,and has wires sticking out of eye. Personality Shade is a nice person but if her eyes go black she is cruel and murderous. She thinks no one understand her and can get a bit confused sometimes. She is serious. Due to this, as a result this can make it hard for her to make friends. After the events of the Purple Man's death, he found her and forced her to work for him. If she doesn't do her job she will be strangled. She is tender hearted and is independent. She hates when people boss her around. Shade is a quiet person not talking much and is alone due to being in Parts/Service for the whole day. Quotes "After thirty years since all this happened, thirty years this took to rise…" Telling about Fazbears Fright "Run now! Before he gets you!" Warning the Night Guard about Springtrap "Poor fools… what have they done?" Saying about Fazbear's Fright "Suprise!" Her Jumpscare quote "Do you want to die?" Her murderous side asking the Night Guard if he/she wants to die "Please let me get in… it's not like I am going to kill you" her asking the Guard to open the door "Cowards like you always turn tail into flight…" Seeing the Guards fear "Please help me.…" pleading for the Guard to help her escape from Fazbears Fright. Or in ofter words away from Springtrap After the fire She survived the fire the same as Springtrap did. She is the only spirit of the Five Children that didn't be free. She is now sad that she isn't free but Springtrap is still forcing her. She isn't burnt but Springtrap has burnt marks. Category:Fan Animatronics